swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Solo
'' Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide'' Affiliations: The Jedi, Tahiri Veila Anakin Solo inherited much from his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Aside from the name, he was also prodigiously talented in The Force, as a pilot, and as a mechanic. Anakin began instruction at his Uncle Luke's Jedi Academy at the age of 11. There, he made friends with a precocious nine-year old named Tahiri Veila. The two shared a number of adventures, freeing the spirits of trapped Massassi children from an ancient Sith Temple, awakening the ancient Jedi Master Ikrit, and recovering the long lost Lightsaber of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Fifteen-year old Anakin was forced to fly [[The Millennium Falcon|The Millennium Falcon]] in its escape from the doomed world of Sernpidal. The freighter was taking on as many refugees as possible before Sernpidal's moon could crash into its surface. Anakin kept the Falcon grounded as long as he could, soaring away from the cataclysm at the last possible instant. This decision resulted in the death of Chewbacca, who was unable to board the Falcon in time. The death of the beloved Wookiee forever changed the dynamics of the Solo family. Anakin blamed himself, as did Han Solo, who was too consumed by grief and anger to be worried about hurting his son. It was many dark months before the two reconciled. When the Yuuzhan Vong came to Yavin 4, threatening The Jedi students studying there, Anakin impetuously rushed off to save them. He freed Tahiri Veila from imprisonment, and found an unlikely ally in Vua Rapuung, a Yuuzhan Vong outcast. In his short time with Rapuung, Anakin gained a better understanding of the strange alien menace. Anakin's bold stance and daring nature made him into a popular figure among The Jedi and The New Republic. Many privately whispered that he would someday take Luke Skywalker's place as the most powerful Jedi. The bloody events of the ongoing war would indisputably provide an answer to that speculation. On a daring mission in to the heart of Yuuzhan Vong territory, Anakin Solo led a strike force of Jedi to find and destroy the source of the deadly Jedi-hunting Voxyn. He died valiantly in combat, and The Force transmitted the resonance of his death across the galaxy to his family. Anakin Solo Statistics (CL 12) Medium Human Jedi 9/Scout 1/Soldier 1/Jedi Knight 1 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 11 Initiative: '+14; '''Senses: 'Perception: +14 'Languages: '''Basic, Binary, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 27; 'Block, Deflect, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 128, Damage Threshold: 28; Damage Reduction 5 vs Slashing and Piercing Offense Speed: '6 Squares; 'Surefooted Melee: Unarmed +14 (1d4+7) Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+12) '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (3d8+12) with Rapid Strike 'Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +14 (3d8+6) 'Ranged: 'Frag Grenade (4) +14 (4d6+6, 2-Square Burst) '''Ranged: Thermal Detonator (1) +14 (8d6+6, 4-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Ataru, Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Battle Meditation, Telekinetic Savant Force Power Suite (Use the Force +20): Battle Strike (2), Force Grip, Force Slam, Force Whirlwind, Hawk-Bat Swoop, Levitate, Move Object (2), Rebuke, Saber Swarm, Surge Starship Maneuver Suite (Use the Force +20): Darklighter Spin, Devastating Hit, Skywalker Loop, Target Sense Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 17, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 16, Charisma 18 'Talents: [[Ataru|'Ataru']], Armored Defense, Battle Meditation, Block, Deflect, Force Pilot, Surefooted, Telekinetic Savant Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Starship Tactics, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +14, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Mechanics +18, Perception +14, Use the Force +20 (May substitute for Pilot checks, may ignore Yuuzhan Vong penalties to Sense Surroundings) Possessions: Molytex Light Battle Armor (+6 Reflex, +3 Fortitude; DR 5 vs Slashing and Piercing), Lightsaber (Self-Built, Lambent Crystal), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Frag Grenade (4), Thermal Detonator (1), Comlink (Short-Range), Utility Belt Heroic Traits Destiny Fulfilled (Rescue): Anakin Solo has fulfilled his Destiny by saving Tahiri Veila from Mezhan Kwaad's lab, providing him with a +1 bonus to his Wisdom and Charisma scores. Destiny (Champion): Anakin Solo is currently destined to kill the Voxyn queen in the Myrkr Infiltration. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans